


New wig, who dis?

by Stachmou77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77
Summary: Tony made a bet and lost.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	New wig, who dis?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this one! 🧡🧡🧡🧡🧡

**_Switch my wig, make him feel like he cheatin'_ **

“I can’t believe I’m about to do that,” she muttered under her breath. She forced her way through the group of students blocking the teacher’s office. She heard a few grunts and maybe some insults but dismissed them easily. She was a woman on a mission.

She was barely reaching the door that the TA was closing it.

“Wait!” She exclaimed.

The TA sighed. “Listen, I know you think it’s urgent, but Dr. Stark has a busy agenda.” She tried again to close the door, but she put her feet in the way.

“I know. I have to talk to him…”

The TA rolled her eyes. “Yeah and if I leave you in, I’ll have to let everyone else. I’m sure you can understand that.”

She took a deep breath and steadied herself. “Do you know who I am?”

The other woman nudged her foot away. “I personally don’t care. Come another day.”

She barely got the time to step away to avoid being hit by the door.

She turned around and walked away, ignoring the snickers from the students. She wandered aimlessly until the next period. She knew exactly where Dr. Stark was teaching and didn’t care that she’d have to interrupt him. If she delayed _it_ one more time…she’d raise hell in this place.

She waited for every student to sit in the lecture hall and a few more minutes after Dr. Stark started his class.

She took a deep breath and entered the room. Everyone turned toward her. She basked in their attention and walked down the stairs head high. The clicking sound of her stilettos rang loud and clear as she walked down the steps.

The TA rose to her feet and started talking with an irritating voice. “You are not supposed to be there.” She then turned to Dr. Stark. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think she’d go to this point.”

Dr. Stark’s eyes were on her. She added a little sway to her walk and let her ponytail swing with a little more than usual. She winked at the TA and waved her fingers, smirking. The TA spluttered angrily. 

“Miss?” Stark asked, curious. “I’m in the middle of a lecture –”

“Dr. Stark, you’ve been actively avoiding me and it’s getting a few people upset.”

He frowned. “Who are you?”

She bit back her smile and walked closer to him, her back facing the rest of the students. Stark rose an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

She smiled timidly and slowly untied her trench coat offering a glimpse of what was underneath. Stark’s eyes dropped and he choked on his saliva. His face grew a few shades redder. He masked his reaction with a cough and looked around to make sure that anyone could see her.

She was wearing the red laced lingerie he gifted her a few weeks ago. She hadn’t had the time to wear it for him. And now was the time. She chuckled and tied back her trench.

“B-babe?” He whispered, shocked.

“I won.” She said, smirking.

He frowned. She let him decipher her cryptic sentence on his own and watched with unconcealed amusement as he realized what she meant.

“How?” His eyes were still roaming her now covered body.

She played with her blond wig. “I told you, you wouldn’t recognize me if I changed wigs.” Before she turned around and leave, she asked him loud enough for everyone to hear. “What’s my name, Dr. Stark?”

Tony slumped down on his chair and laughed. “Madam Stark, of course.”

She glanced back to the TA and sent her a kiss. The young woman paled and sat down quickly, trying to hide behind her laptop.

“See you later, Mister Stark.” She said cheekily before leaving.

Fin


End file.
